


Dead!

by cemxteryeyes



Series: killjoyverse [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Killjoy OCs, POV First Person, Ray guns, Violence, alternative universe - killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to the story of Killer Kittie.</p><p>It's been almost two months since Kittie's friends were killed in BLI and Dr. Death Defying is forcing her to leave the diner. Adventure ensues (???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary of previous fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part two and normally I would say to read part one which is titled "The End" but like its bad and I don't want to put you guys through that torture so here's a quick summary!

Killer Kittie and her three friends, Black Joker, Burning Rose, and Bloody Night are sent by two Killjoy scientists to Better Living Industries to retrieve a sample of BLI medication for a proposed antidote to their effects. While in the facility, the group is captured and ordered to be exterminated. In an attempt to escape, Joker and Night are killed by BLI employees and Kittie accidentally kills Rose before escaping alone.  
About a month later, Kittie has decided to stay at Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony's diner. There she meets another Killjoy named Deadly Darling who she quickly befriends. The next part of this story takes place around three weeks after the two met.


	2. Chapter One

I am standing in a bright room. Laser beams fly by my head as I fight for my life. I am standing over the body of my best friend, her eyes are lifeless and dull, the wound in her stomach is black and burning. She is completely motionless.  
The number of dracs in the room is quickly diminishing. Originally there were around twelve; now there are four. I vaguely notice Joker taking one out before my attention is diverted by a drac coming at me. My fist connects with his face just before I shoot him right through the chest. I hear the sound of a struggle and turn towards it, eager to help.  
A drac has Joker pinned against him; Rose’s dagger pressed against my friend’s throat. Before anyone can do anything, the knife cuts through Joker’s throat. Blood sprays, Joker stops struggling and falls to the ground with a loud ominous thud. I raise my gun but before I can ghost the fucker, he falls forward, almost on top of Joker, dead. It’s too late, however, to stop my finger from squeezing the trigger. The laser beam from my gun hits Rose in the chest. She falls backwards and lands on the ground, hard.  
My eyes are wide as my arm lowers to my side. The sound of laughter gets my attention. The laughter that sends shivers down my spine and makes me want to run in hide, but also fills me with uncontrollable anger. I turn and see my worst nightmare, Korse, standing on the far end of the room, his gun trained on me. I can’t move; it’s as if I’m frozen in time while he can move freely. Korse’s smile is menacing as he pulls the trigger.   
I wake with a start, bolting upright in my sleeping bag, clutching my chest, breathing heavily. Just a dream, just another fucked up dream that I have almost every night. I reach to my right and grab a water bottle from my bedside and take a few small sips, which does absolutely nothing to quench my thirst but at least my mouth no longer feels like cotton. I set the bottle down and rest my back against the wall, pulling my extra blanket around my shoulders. I wait for my heart rate to slow and my breathing to regulate.  
These dreams had been haunting me ever since I escaped from BLI; they’re the same every night. Joker gets killed, I kill Rose, Korse kills me. Not far off from what actually happened. I wish the dreams were more lucid though, so I could change things like stopping the drac from killing Joker or Korse from shooting me. Well maybe not that.  
In all honesty, I really do wish Korse had ended my life while I was still in the facility. He had the perfect opportunity to. I was defenseless; still in shock from Rose. But he didn’t and now I’m stuck here, wallowing in my guilt and sorrow.  
I look up as I notice the light streaming into my room the small, mostly boarded up window, above my head. It’s morning, so I might as well get up and go about my day. I pull myself out of my sleeping bag, wiping the tears I didn’t even know I was shedding away before exiting the room, completely unaware that that would be the last time I would be sleeping that room for a long time.


	3. Chapter Two

It was a normal day. A completely mundane and slightly boring day just like any other. A few people stopped by the diner, Dr. Death Defying held his radio broadcast, and I helped out with stuff but mostly tried to stay out of the way. It was normal, until the afternoon.  
D had just finished his afternoon airing. He was having put away the records he had played when we heard a loud crash from the main area of the diner. The sounds of ray guns going off quickly followed. “Pony?” D called out already grabbing his gun from the table. “Dracs!” we heard Show Pony, D’s assistant, yell back. D rolls past m, out of the room, cursing under his breath.  
Me? I haven’t moved. Dracs! There were fucking draculoids here! They finally fucking came for me. I laid the record in my hand down on the table and back out of the room. I was shaking as I ran down the hall to my room. I know I have to help D and Pony. I reached my room and ran to my sleeping bag and reached down to grab my gun from the floor beside it.  
Except as soon as my fingers touch the painted metal, the memories come back. The last time I used this gun; who I used it on. I backed out the room. My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn’t get enough air. A bang from the main area of the diner caused me to jump. I can’t even make myself help them. I have to hide.  
A door at the end of the hallway opened to one of the rooms in the building actually used for storage. In the back on a shelf there is a small space about the size of a small box that I lodge myself into. It’s a tight fit but I’m terrified so I don’t care. I can still hear the laser fire from out front so I press my hands against my ears to block out the sound. I had no idea what I’d do if the dracs made it back here and found me. I was completely defenseless, having left my gun in my room. All I could hope was that D and Pony would pull through.  
I have no idea how long it was before the door opened. Although it was probably only a few minutes it felt like hours. I couldn’t see who was at the door from where I was. My eyes clenched shut as they started to make their way toward me. After a few seconds a pair of gloved hands gripped my wrists and I flinched. The person pulled my hands away from my head. “Kittie” they said and I immediately recognized the voice and opened my eyes. Show Pony was crouched in front of me, gripping my wrists, concern written all over their face. Their hair was sweaty and plastered to their face but they don’t seem harmed at all. “A-are they gone?” I asked quietly. Pony nods. “D?” “He’s fine” They answer while standing up and holding a hand out to me. I took it and Pony pulls me out of the shelving and onto my feet. I mumbled out a small thank you. Pony gives me a small sympathetic smile. “Come on” they said starting to lead me out of the room. “The doc wants to talk to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show Pony is non-binary btw I don't think I ever mentioned anything about that.


	4. Chapter Three

“What?” My voice comes out quiet and betrayed. “You need to leave” D says not breaking eye contact with me, his voice completely monotone.

The two of us were seated at a table in the main area of the diner. A few drac bodies are strewn across the floor. I try not to look at them. Pony has gone outside to check the dracs’ tech to make sure the diner hasn’t been reported to BLI.

I didn’t understand why D was telling me I had to leave. He’d never had a problem with me staying there until now. Was I a threat to the diner? My face must have displayed my confusion.

“You’re not safe here” he elaborated “Whatever happened in BLI messed you up. Your mental state is holding you back. I don’t want you to get hurt because of it. So I’m having Pony drive you out to The Nest tomorrow.” My eyes widened. Oh fuck no.

The Nest was like a safe haven for the Killjoys. As far as we knew BLI didn’t even know of its existence much less its location. Most of the people who lived at The Nest were Battery City citizens who had escaped, people who were injured in the Helium Wars, or the families of various Killjoys out in the desert. The Fab Four tried to send me and my old friends there when they found us out in the desert all those years ago but we managed to talk them out of it.

“D, I can’t go there” I said, panic becoming evident in my voice. It’s his turn to be confused. “Why not? You’ll be safe there. Isn’t that what you wanted here?”

“Yeah, but if you send me there, I won’t be able to help the cause at all. The people who run that place will never let me leave. I’d be stuck there.”

“How are you supposed to ‘help the cause’ when you can’t even pick up a gun?”

Okay, ow. I stood up and pushed my way out of the booth, turning away from him. I took a few steps away in an attempt to retreat to my room, but my foot gets caught on something causing me to stumble and then stop. I looked down and saw that it was one of the drac bodies. Just looking at it caused anger to bubble up inside me.

I was angry at BLI for taking away everything that ever mattered to me. I was angry at D for accusing me of being weak and unable to help. He didn’t even fully know what had happened, no idea what I was suffering with. He had no right to judge me like this. I was also angry at my general existence because it fucking sucked.

I lifted my foot and brought it down hard on the head of the draculoid at my feet. Hearing the bone crack under my foot cleared my head a little.

I had to figure a way out of this. There was no way D would let me stay here so my only other option would be to go back out into the desert. Just the thought of it sent a wave of excitement down my spine. Sure I was scared of the dangers it held but I also missed it. But D definitely wouldn’t let me go out there by myself.

A sudden thought struck me. Deadly Darling! She offered to let me stay with her if I ever wanted to. Maybe if D knew I was with someone he’d let me go.

“Look kid” D was saying whilst turning his wheelchair around so he was facing me. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so- ““I have a friend” I cut him off, not wanting to hear his apologies as I was still cross with him. “A friend in the zones. “She said I could hang with here if I ever wanted to leave here.” I heard D purse his lips behind me. “I really don’t like the idea of you being out there at all”

I spun around to face him. “You know what? I don’t give a shit” I spat “I get it. This is your place; you can kick me out if you want. But you’re not in charge of me. I can make my own decisions and I’m deciding that I’m not going to the fucking Nest!”

D was glaring at me by the time I had finished. He stayed like that for a whole minute and when he finally opened his mouth to answer, I thought he was going to argue with me but he just sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his temples.

“Fine, whatever. Do what you want. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And with that he rolled past me in his wheelchair. He stopped at the doorway to the hallway that led to the backrooms. “I want you out by tonight.” He announced before rolling off.

I grinned.


	5. Chapter Four

It sure would have been nice if Darling had given me her coordinates. It occurred to me that I had no idea where her base was, as I was packing up my car.

The old convertible had been gathering dust in the shed next to the diner for the past two-ish months.

Anyway, I had no idea what to do or where to go. I couldn’t just go around stopping at every shack I came across to see if she was in there. That would get me killed. After the argument between me and D, I wasn’t all that eager to go asking him for help either.

Luckily, Pony had taken pity on my and was helping me with my things, so I asked them for advice. Pony told me to go see a Killjoy named Cherri Cola. He was another DJ who had taken up residence in a gas station on at the edge of Zone Three. He apparently had knowledge on where every Killjoy in the Zones was taking up residence, which was pretty creepy, but also extremely helpful.

So, a few hours later, I was driving down Route Guano in the falling sun. Cola’s base was only a few minutes by then and I was starting to get anxious.

What if Cola didn’t actually know where Darling’s base was? What if she’d been ghosted already and no one knew? She had told me before that she was pretty isolated where she was and that the dracs never really bothered her. That led me to my last what if.

What if Darling was working for BLI? What if she was a spy? What if she was going to take me back to that horrid city and that corporation that wants me dead?

The thought almost made me stop, turn back to the diner and accept my fate at The Nest. However, in the back of my mind I knew that couldn’t be true. Darling had been to the diner plenty of times. If she were working for BLI, that draculoid attack would have happened a lot sooner.

I parked my car about half a mile away from the gas station and got out, threw an old gray tarp over it, and walked the rest of the way. This would help eliminate suspicion, in case someone was to see the car.

I walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. Not even a minute later, the door swung open, revealing a taller man with light brown hair. “Killer Kittie” The man said “Long time, no see.” I gave him a small smile. “Hey Cola”

I had first met Cola back when I was staying with the Fab Four. Over the past few years, my group had run into him a few times, but it’s still been at least six months since we’ve seen each other.

Cola moved enough for me to get through the door. “Pony told me you were coming.” He explained as he closed the door. “Said you needed help with something.” I nodded. “D kicked me out of the diner” I explained. “I have a friend who said I could stay with her but I don’t know where she’s staying at.”

Cola nodded and walked over to a desk in the far corner of the room, half hidden behind a curtain. He had a lot of his recording equipment store on it along with a shelf next to it, holding several records. It wasn’t as big of a collection as D’s but it was still impressive.

He opened the bottom drawer of his desk, while asking for my friend’s name. Once I tell him, he started pawing through the folders and papers in the drawer and after a few minutes he pulled out a loose sheet of paper. “Don’t have exact coordinates but I can give you directions.” I nodded and he opened another drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and pen to copy the directions.

That’s when I saw it.

“Where did you get this?” I exclaimed reaching for the dagger. Cola looked up confused. “That? I found it in the warehouse a few days ago. Why?” I flipped the blade over in my hand, examining the handle, taking in the orange finger print shaped paint spots on the leather grip confirming my suspicions.

“This was Rose’s” I said, my voice hardly above a whisper. Cola’s eyebrows rose for a second before he turned back to the paper. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friends.” He muttered. “Can’t say I know exactly how it feels but I know you gotta be sufferin’” My eyes fell to the floor as I sat the dagger back on the table. Since Cola found it, it’s officially his now, and I wasn’t sure I wanted it anyway.

Finally, Cola finished copying the directions and handed me the paper. He walked me to the door. Before I could thank him however, he held out the dagger to me like an offering.

“I don’t want it” I said, much to quickly to be convincing. “Bull.” Cola claimed. “You do. You want something to remember them by. It’ll help with the grief. Besides, I’ve got another one, I don’t need this.” He held it out towards me again. Reluctantly, I grabbed the hilt. Cola smiled.

“Good. Now go find your friend and stay safe.”


	6. Chapter Five

It took about 20 minutes to get to Darling’s place once I got back to the car. I was surprised by how close it was. Just 15 minutes down Route Guano then another five down a dirt trail, most likely formed by Darling’s bike and there I was.

The place seemed deserted when I initially parked to the side of the old building which looked to be a broken down fast food restaurant.  Then the front door opened and a girl with dark red hair poked her head out. “Kittie? It that you?” she called. I sighed in relief and hopped out of my car.

Darling ran towards me and caught me in a bone-crushing hug. “Oh man, I’m so glad to see you again” She exclaimed before letting me go and turning toward the car. “Come on let’s get your stuff inside. I already got a spot set up for you.” “You knew I was coming?” I asked confused. “Doctor Death Defying sent out a message over his radio show” she explained opening the back door of my car and pulling out my sleeping bag and bag of food. I nodded and silently thanked for helping me out a bit. I walked over to the front of the car and popped the trunk so I could get the rest of my stuff.

About 20 minutes later, all of my belongings had been moved and set up in Darling’s place, making it look like I’d been staying there for weeks rather than a few minutes. Darling and I had broken into my store of food and were indulging in a can of BLI issued spaghetti.

Back when I was with my old group, the four of us, absolutely despising the taste of Power Pup, Battery City’s version of dog food, and also the primary source of food for us out in the desert, along with a minor allergy Night had to some chemical they put in the food, would usually go out of the way to get actual food. Robbing supply trucks, buying it from smugglers, breaking into Battery City even. A lot of people called us stupid and selfish and I silently agreed with them, however not wanting to argue with my friends and the prospect of eating something that wasn’t canned dog food kept me from voicing my opinions.

However, since my friends died I haven’t eaten any of the real food we’d had stored and it had been sitting in one of D’s storerooms untouched.

“It’s been forever since I’ve had real food!” Darling exclaimed as we finished off the can. We were sitting up against a wall, our sleeping bags under us. I hummed in agreement before letting out a loud yawn. Darling giggled which made me blush for some reason.

“You should get some sleep.” She suggested and I nodded being thoroughly worn out from everything that had happened that day. I shifted myself until I was laying down in my sleeping bag, as it was already getting cold as the sun finally completely disappeared beyond the horizon.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard Darling’s voice again. “I’m glad you’re here” she said, staring at the opposite wall, fiddling with the can we’d just finished eating out of. “It gets really lonely out here sometimes. It’ll be nice to have some company.” I smiled at her. “Well thanks for letting me stay here” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive I promise


End file.
